In The Light
by MBInc
Summary: ...Out of darkness, standing in the light... SEQUEL TO: Through The Dark. WARNING: Femmeslash
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: Sequel to Through The Dark

Author's Note #2:Yes people...I'm back. I've been very busy and didn't have much time to write the past weeks, but yesterday I started writing again...Hope you'll like it :)

**In The Light**

**By MBInc**

-----------------------------------------

_Lift me up_

_Lead me from this place_

_Let your love be mercy on my face_

_Rising up, I changed before your eyes_

_Out of darkness, standing in the light_

_In The Light – Full Blown Rose_

-----------------------------------------

**Part 1**

Arriving at Sara's apartment the three women were glad they finally entered a place that felt like home. Carefully Catherine helped Sara onto the dark brown couch that was situated in the middle of her living room area of her apartment.

When she was sure the brunette was comfortable she walked back out the door to get all the stuff that Sara had gotten while hospitalized out of the car.

Lindsey, who stormed in, threw her backpack on the floor and immediately walked over to the big tv at one side of the living area.

"Wow Sara, nice tv! Can I watch cartoons or something?" she asked jumping up and down. "Can I…can I?"

"Lindsey Willows! Calm down, Sara needs to rest" Catherine said as she walked back in.

"It's Ok Cath" Sara said as she tried to get up from the couch. "I wanted to rest on my bed anyway. Lindsey can watch tv" As she moved just a little, a jolt of pain flashed through her body, and pain etched over her face.

The blonde noticed her distressed state and before Sara could move again Catherine was already at her side. Arms reached around her, pulling her up, giving support.

Being so close to the other woman's body Sara forgot what she actually wanted to do. The sweet smell of vanilla and strawberries combined with those arms around her waist instantly made her feel better.

It made her feel really safe…secure…at home and definitely at ease.

As they heard loud laughter coming from the direction of the tv, Catherine ended this spell-like state they were in.

"Come on then. I'll help you to bed" Catherine locked eyes with the brunette in her arms. She placed a chaste kiss on Sara's soft lips before helping her towards the bedroom.

Reaching the bedroom door Catherine opened it, and as she did she was amazed by the beauty of the room.

Although the living area and kitchen had a pretty sterile and impersonal vibe, this room clearly radiated 'Sara' in all of its features.

Brown and blue were the two colors that dominated the room. Light brown carpet covered the floor and the walls were ocean blue. Rays of sunlight peaked through the sand-yellow curtains that hid the only window the room had. In the middle of it all was a large bed made of dark mahogany and covered with light blue satin sheets.

Catherine just stood there –not moving an inch– taking it all in, and ignoring the weight of the brunette that leaned on her.

Suddenly a hoarse, dark voice snapped her out of her thoughts "Cath, I don't mind being in your arms all day, but I'd be more comfortable lying down"

"Oh, sorry babe, I was just admiring your bedroom, it's beautiful." She said as she looked into two dark brown eyes that were staring at her intently.

Proceeding further into the bedroom Catherine noticed there was so much more to be discovered in this room, but hearing the tired sigh of the brunette she knew that her curiosity had to wait.

Sara's health was way more important now, and she needed her rest to regain her strength.

Placing the brunette on the edge of the bed Catherine started to help Sara undress.

Kneeling down in front of the younger woman to pull out her shoes she looked up to see a distressed look on Sara's face.

Reaching up with her hand she cupped the brunette's face who immediately closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

Dark eyes fluttered open and focused on two blue pools in front of her, but she kept silent.

"Please tell me. What's bothering you?"

Sara knew Catherine wouldn't stop trying until she knew what was on her mind, and it made her smile. This was one of the things that made Sara fall for Catherine –fall hard. This caring side of the strawberry blonde and her determination to find out what was on people's minds was one of the things that had attracted her.

A full blown gap-toothed smile came onto the brunette's face. This earned her a strange look from Catherine who didn't understand the sudden mood swing of the other woman.

Placing her own hand over the soft one of Catherine that still held her cheek Sara spoke up

"It's just…I'm not used to being so dependent. I'm used to taking care of myself all alone, without anyone's help"

She noticed a flash of pain cross over Catherine's face so she quickly pulled the strawberry blonde up towards her.

"But I'm really glad you're here. It just takes some getting used to…to let some things out of my own hands, and I'm glad you're the one that's willing to help me"

Relief washed over Catherine's face, and before both of them really knew what happened their lips were involved in soft, loving kisses.

As things tended to get out of hand Sara's body started to protest, and the younger woman grunted out in pain.

"Come on, let's get you tucked in. You need the rest."

The blonde pulled back the sheets, and after Sara –who had pulled on shorts and a tank top– managed to lie down, she placed them back over the shivering body of her lover.

Bending over she placed a kiss on the forehead of Sara who seemed to be drifting to sleep already. As Catherine was about to stand up and leave she felt a hand grabbing hers, entwining their fingers.

"Thank you" Sara said, her eyes still closed and a tired expression on her face.

"You're more than welcome Sara"

But even before the blonde had uttered her answer Sara had been back asleep again. Placing one last kiss on the brunette's soft lips Catherine stood up and walked off.

Before closing the door she turned round once more letting her eyes rest on the peacefully sleeping body of the brunette.

'God, I love this woman' Catherine thought, a content sigh slipping through her lips as she closed the door.

**XXXX**

Reviews are more than welcome…they're the fuel to my writing-fire ;) Thanx!


	2. Part 2

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews:) Keep on sending 'em!

**Part 2**

Hours later Sara began to stir in her sleep, and not long after, her eyes fluttered open. Looking over at the red gleaming numbers on her alarm clock she noticed it was round 4 am.

She turned around to face the other side of her bed. She thought –well, hoped– she would find Catherine next to her in bed, but when it dawned upon the brunette that she was alone she wondered where the other woman would be.

Pulling away the covers she decided to look for the strawberry blonde. Her body felt rested, but as soon as she tried to sit up straight it quickly reminded her of the state she was in.

Stifling a groan of pain, Sara swept her legs out of the bed, and pushed herself onto her feet. Taking careful steps she went in search for the older woman.

As she walked into the living area she noticed a deserted pillow and blanket on the couch. Sara's mind started to wonder why Catherine wouldn't have come to sleep in the same bed as her. Then she noticed the door to the guest room stood ajar.

Walking over she heard soothing words coming from the strawberry blonde, and as she opened the door a little further she could see Catherine sitting on the bed, lightly stroking through Lindsey's hair, hoping her little girl would get some sleep.

Taking in the scene in front of her Sara felt a warmth spread through her whole body. Seeing the display of affection in front of her a feeling of pride washed over her –pride of becoming a part of both the Willows women's lives.

Catherine, who hadn't acknowledged Sara's presence yet, felt the brunette's eyes on her. As Sara walked into the room and placed a hand on her shoulder she looked up and gave a brilliant smile.

Putting her finger in front of her lips she pointed to the now asleep form of Lindsey. Sara grabbed one of Catherine's hands and entwined their fingers. Catherine pulled Sara's body closer and placed arm around the brunette's waist.

Enjoying each other's touch they just stayed in that position for a while, both intently watching the young Willows woman.

When they knew for sure Lindsey had gone back to sleep again, Catherine placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, and hand in hand the blonde and brunette walked out of the guestroom.

Walking over to the couch Catherine spoke up, putting an end on the silence that filled the air. "Linds had a nightmare. She just kept screaming, she was so scared"

Pushing the blankets aside Sara sat down. Picking at the blankets she looked over at the older woman. "She's lucky to have you as her mother"

Catherine cuddled up against Sara, and once again entwined their fingers. Looking up into the brunette's eyes she spoke "And she's also lucky to have you, as am I…we both are."

A small smile came on Sara's face, but as she remembered how jealous she had felt she saw Catherine wasn't in her bed, but at her daughter's side, the smile evaporated and she cast her head down –avoiding Catherine's piercing blue eyes.

"I thought you would've come to sleep with me…I mean, in my bed…just sleep"

Catherine reached for Sara's face, cupping her chin and making the brunette look up and into her eyes before she answered. "I really wanted to, but I knew I probably couldn't keep me to myself, and your body needs the rest" a sexy smile curled the blonde's lips.

Sara felt a heavy weight fall of her shoulders. Thoughts of Catherine not wanting to be with her were quickly erased as soft lips captured hers in a loving kiss.

Opening her eyes again –their foreheads still touching– Sara noticed Catherine still had the same smile plastered on her face. Although they both knew how they felt about each other they had not yet said the 'magic words'.

Sara's lips inched closer tauntingly, and her breath touched Catherine's soft lips causing a shiver to go through the older woman's body. Right before their sensitive flesh touched Sara mustered up all her courage to say something she hadn't said in a long, long time.

"I love you"

It was almost a whisper, and Catherine had to strain her ears to hear it, but she had. Pulling back just before they kissed Catherine looked into Hazel brown eyes that held so much love for her.

"I love you too" she exclaimed, before finally planting her lips on Sara's, resulting in minutes of making out.

About half an hour later, Sara noticed Catherine's breathing became regular, indicating the blonde was asleep.

Feeling her body wasn't appreciating the uncomfortable position on the couch plus the weight of Catherine who was leaning onto her more and more, the brunette decided to take her lover to her bedroom.

"Cath" she tried, placing kisses atop the strawberry blonde's head. "Wake up" Hearing the hoarse voice of the younger woman Catherine's mind was fully awake within seconds.

"Hey" she said as she sat up, "sorry I fell asleep on you"

"That's ok. I kinda like it. However, my body wants a more comfortable position." Standing up she held out her hand.

Catherine hesitated and didn't accept Sara's hand immediately. Looking over at the guestroom where her daughter was now sound asleep Catherine debated what to do. But before she had to make up her mind, Sara spoke up.

"Come on, we'll check on Lindsey and then we're going to bed." Sara said before quickly adding "Just to sleep"

Entwining their fingers, Catherine also got off the couch. Reaching the door to the guestroom Sara carefully opened it.

Pulling their bodies closer to one another, both of the women saw the young Willows woman was still peacefully asleep. Both of them started to realize how they were becoming a big part of each other's life.

After seeing Lindsey was ok, they headed for Sara's bedroom. Pulling away the covers Catherine helped Sara to get in bed before she cuddled up to the brunette's body.

Lying in each other's protective embrace both of them fell asleep within minutes.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! and sorry for the long wait...had to figure out where to take this story, and now I know...Enjoy!

**Part 3**

As Catherine woke up she felt a weight resting upon her shoulder and stomach. Looking down she saw Sara –still peacefully asleep– and placed a kiss on the brunette's head.

Mere seconds after Catherine's lips connected with the younger woman's head, Sara began to stir. Waking up completely, Sara started caressing the strawberry blonde's stomach.

Pushing herself upwards, Sara let her lips graze along the ones in front of her. "Hmmm…Good morning" She purred.

"Good morning to you too" Catherine answered as she looked into two dark eyes that were focusing on hers. "How are you feeling?" she asked, wiping a lock of hair out of Sara's face.

Before answering Sara stretched her body, feeling some parts of it still not completely willing to comply. However, sleeping with Catherine holding her had done her good. "I'm doing alright."

Placing butterfly kisses on the older woman's neck, she continued "Sleeping in your arms is the best medicine one can get."

As Sara tried to sit up against the headboard she could not hold up her bravado, and grunted out in pain, receiving a worried look from Catherine.

"I'm ok, just a little stiff." She quickly said as she reached for Catherine's hand and entwined their fingers. "I'm going to take a shower, wanna help the environment and save some water?"

"I'd love to," Catherine said before she placed a kiss on Sara's soft lips that almost seemed to beg her to be touched "but Nancy will soon be here to pick up Lindsey. It'll be her first day after…"

Before Catherine could continue, Sara claimed her lips in a searing kiss trying to clear the strawberry blonde's mind from any bad thought that haunted her. She knew Catherine still blamed herself for putting her and Lindsey in danger.

"Well then, let's get going" Sara said as she carefully got out of bed, and pulled Catherine along.

Just before their paths would part –Sara's to the bathroom, and Catherine's to the guestroom– Catherine snaked her arm around the taller woman's waist, and looked straight into the hazel eyes in front of her.

"Promise me you'll never leave me" Catherine said, her face now showing hints of fear. In her mind images of losing the younger woman kept replaying itself.

"I will never leave you," Sara started, and before she continued she grabbed hold of Catherine's hand and placed it over her heart "because you've got a place in my heart…and so does Lindsey"

A single tear escaped Catherine's eye, and as Sara wiped it away with her thumb, the older woman spoke up "You just know what to say to make me love you even more"

Carefully opening the door to the guest room Catherine saw that her little girl was still sound asleep. She walked over and sat down on the bed next to her daughter.

"Linds, baby, wake up…you need to go to school" she said with a soft voice. The little blonde stirred a little, but didn't wake up completely.

Placing her hand on Lindsey's shoulder, Catherine gave her a little nudge. "Come on sweety…it's time to get out of bed"

Finally she got some response from her daughter. "Ahhh mom, I'm still sleeping" Lindsey said as she grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her head.

A smile came onto Catherine's face. "Aha…interesting…if you're still sleeping, how come you're talking to me"

"This is Lindsey's subconscious speaking, Lindsey's actually still asleep"

"Haha nice try sweety, but you've got to get up now" Catherine said, pulling away the blanket and tickling the little Willows woman.

"Alright, alright I'm up." Lindsey giggled. "Good morning mom" she said as she embraced her mother.

"Morning Linds. Now, let's get going" she said, repeating the words that had been spoken to her by her lover just minutes before. And with that said, both of the Willows women headed off for the kitchen.

About half an hour later there was a knock on the front door.

As she opened the door she was greeted by Warrick and Nick. "Mornin' Catherine" Nick said, and as he held up a bag he continued "We brought fresh donuts, and were hoping to score some coffee here"

"Come on in" She answered as she stepped aside to let the two men enter. Although their colleagues still had to get used of the idea of Catherine and Sara being together as a couple, all of them were really supportive.

Warrick pulled the strawberry blonde into a friendly hug "Heya Cath, how's everybody doing?"

"We're ok, Linds still has nightmares from time to time, but she doing much better. Nancy just dropped by to pick her up for school. And Sara…is just Sara. She just can't stand the fact she has to sit still, and can't do a thing."

"Yeah well, you'd feel the same if you were in this situation" Came the voice of the brunette from behind.

"Sara. Good to see you up and about again" Nick said as he hugged her loosely. "We brought you some goodies…is that coffee that I smell?" he said, handing over the paper bag.

"Thanks Nick. I think the coffee's ready…help yourself" she gestured to the kitchen.

As the Texan disappeared towards the kitchen, Warrick walked over to Sara. "Hey Sara, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm ok Warrick. I'm feeling better every day." Sara said as she eyed the strawberry blonde standing behind the tall dark man –a beautiful smile gracing the older woman's lips.

Catherine noticed how Sara has changed ever since the accident. Seeing how the interaction between the brunette and their other colleagues had grown, Sara now allowing people to get closer to her –figuratively, and literally– made her feel proud of the younger woman.

"Come on let's get into the kitchen before Nick drinks all the coffee. I still need my fix for today" Sara said guiding Warrick to the kitchen.

Taking their coffees and donuts along, the four of them sat down in the living room. Catherine and Sara next to each other on the couch, Nick and Warrick each in separate chairs that stood opposite the couch.

As they sat there Catherine kept looking at Sara who was in a conversation with Nick she couldn't stop a full-blown smile from appearing on her face.

Warrick noticed Catherine's eye-lock on the brunette. Trying to get Catherine's attention he cleared his throat, and got a grin of his own plastered on his face as Catherine's noticed she was caught staring at Sara.

After an hour of talking, about Lindsey, about cases…about all sorts of things, the four of them walked to the front door of Sara's apartment.

"Well, take it easy huh." Nick said as he stepped outside.

"I will" Sara said as she grabbed Catherine's hand and held it in hers. "Thanks for coming by" the brunette said, her voice sincere, clearly showing she really appreciated seeing them.

"Sure, we'll see you soon" Warrick said as he walked off, following Nick.

"See you two tonight" Catherine said before she closed the door.

Walking over to the couch where Sara was seated Catherine had a smile on her face once more.

Looking up at the strawberry blonde that stopped in front of her, Sara said "What's so funny? You've been smiling the entire morning."

"I love you" Catherine said before she leaned down and kissed Sara, gently tugging on the brunette's lower lip begging for entrance.

"No no no, You're not getting away with it that easily. Now spill, why that grin on your face?" Sara asked as she pushed Catherine back a little.

But before Sara got her answer there was a knock at the door

"Pfew, saved by the bell…err knock." Catherine said as she quickly walked to the door leaving a frustrated Sara behind.

As Catherine opened the door, the smile on her face disappeared within seconds.

"Good morning. I'm looking for Sara Sidle"


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the evil cliffhanger...not ;P

**Part 4**

"Good morning. I'm looking for Sara Sidle"

Carefully getting up from the couch Sara walked over to the door. Catherine just stood there, a questioning look on her face –staring at the person standing outside.

"I'm Sara Sidle" the brunette said as she extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Jack Muller, and I am a DA at the San Francisco PD." He said as he shook her hand, and showed her his ID.

"Come in" Sara said, her mind already spinning –thoughts going years back, to a time she had tried so hard to forget…but now it all came floating to the surface again.

Catherine immediately noticed how Sara retreated in her shell, building up the walls again that had been crumbling down the past few days. She placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulders, to let her know she'd be there for her –even if she now needed some space.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Catherine said as she grabbed her coat, but before she could walk off a hand grabbed her arm. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw Sara's eyes looking at her hopefully –eyes filled with sadness, and need for comfort.

"No…please…stay" Sara said gently tugging at the older woman's hand. Now they were together, Sara knew she had to share things with Catherine –good things, and bad– and today would be another step in their relationship.

A meek smile came onto Catherine's lips. She was in awe over the fact that Sara was letting her into all of her personal life, even the parts that the brunette had been trying hard to hide for years.

The strawberry blonde walked along with Sara over to the couch, and sat down, placing her hand on Sara's lower back as the brunette shifted a bit forward and focused on the DA who took a seat in the chair opposite them.

"I am here on behalf of the case the people versus Laura Sidle, your mother."

Sara nodded, against better judgment hoping this all would soon be over.

"She's up for parole, due to good behavior" Muller continued as he opened his briefcase, "But, I hope you understand we want to prevent this from happening. I read in the case file you testified years ago?"

"Yes I did" Sara answered. She was glad when she felt Catherine's hand entwine their fingers.

"Well, even though attorneys are excluded from the Parole Board hearing itself, we want to provide the Board with all the information we can get."

"I understand," Sara started, "But what does this have to do with me? I mean, you know I already testified."

Catherine listened to it all, astonished by what she heard. She knew a few bits and pieces of Sara's past…but most of it was still a big mystery to her. Even though she was curious to know more about her lover, this was not the way she wanted to find out about it.

"You know that victims have the right to speak with the parole board also, right?"

Receiving another nod from the lanky brunette he continued "I came here to make arrangements with you, to come to San Francisco. To make an appointment so you can speak with the parole board, that is, if you want to."

"I'm sorry, I need to think about this before I…I'm sorry I need some time" Sara said, feeling Catherine's eyes on her while she kept staring at the coffee table standing in front of her.

"I understand," Muller said as he stood to leave "Give me a call once you've made a decision."

After giving Sara his card, and shaking both of the women's hands he was lead out the apartment by Catherine while Sara sat motionless on the couch.

"Are you ok?" the strawberry blonde asked, immediately regretting the stupid question as she noticed the distressed look on Sara's face.

"No I'm not" was the honest response the brunette gave as she looked up into Catherine's piercing blue eyes. "But," she continued as she opened her arms –inviting the older woman into them "I'm really glad I've got you now"

Complying quickly, Catherine crawled into the strong arms of the brunette, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist –careful not to hurt the still tender body of Sara.

The comfort of feeling Catherine's body against hers made Sara relax.

After a few minutes the strawberry blonde broke the silence that had filled the air between them. She knew she shouldn't push the younger woman, but she wanted her to know she wouldn't go anywhere. She would be there for her.

'For better or worse' were the next few words that popped into her mind. A small smile crept onto her face as she realized she hoped to someday hear those words in another context.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's a long story" the brunette sighed.

"That's alright, we've got time enough." Catherine said as she started a circling motion across Sara's back. "If you don't want to talk about it that's ok, but know that I won't run. Tell me when you're ready to tell."

Sara pulled back a little, looking into the older woman's eyes once more before closing the distance between their lips, thanking the strawberry blonde without words. She was glad Catherine understood she needed some time. However, she already dreaded the moment she would tell Catherine.

As their kiss ended Catherine noticed the tired look on the younger woman's face. All the things that had happened this morning had worn her out, mentally as well as physically.

Standing up from the couch she reached out her hand, waiting for the brunette to grab it –not saying a word. She knew the brunette was still healing, and her body needed to rest. She hoped she could get her to sleep for some hours.

Sara complied wordlessly, taking the offered hands and entwining their fingers. Leaning into one another they walked over to the bedroom.

Standing in front of the bed, Sara spoke up "I'd rather not be alone right now. Would you please come and lie down with me?"

Reaching up, Catherine cupped the taller woman's chin "I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. Now, come on let's get some rest."

Catherine was the first to crawl into the bed. As she scooted over, Sara soon followed, and spooned the shorter woman –her arm draped over Catherine's stomach.

Sara leaned closer to the strawberry blonde's ear, and whispered "I love you"

The flow of air caused a shiver to run through Catherine's spine. It was the second time that Sara had declared her feelings, and it made her feel like a love-struck teenager again. Before she stated her love for the brunette, she turned around.

She thought of what she would reply, an 'I love you too' was too sappy and would not do.

So, as she was now facing Sara, she started tracing the brunette's lips with her thumb. "My heart belong to you"

As she saw the twinkling in those hazel eyes in front of her, she claimed the soft lips of Sara in a searing kiss. Tracing the brunette's bottom lip with her tongue, she asked for entrance –which was granted almost immediately.

As their tongues started a dance of domination, Sara let out a moan –the vibration firing up Catherine's libido. Even though they had only shared some kisses and touches because of Sara's physical health, the strawberry blonde knew that the taller woman was in need of more body contact.

However, she knew she didn't want their first time to be this way –she didn't want it to be out of comfort, but out of love. Comfort she would give, but not just as a quick fuck. So, before things could get out of hand Catherine slowed their kisses.

Coming up for air and seeing the look on the older woman, Sara understood Catherine's intention, and wordlessly agreed.

Pulling the strawberry blonde closer to her body Sara let her settle onto her shoulder. One last kiss was shared before both of their breaths evened out, a sign that they were asleep.


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: And I'm back all energized! (Pfew, what a break can do for you;) Anyway, sorry for the long wait on an update for this story, I'll try to update this one more often. Enjoy reading, and please let me know what you think of it. Thanks!

**Part 5**

After a few hours Sara was the first to wake up. Turning around in the safe embrace of her lover she noticed the concerned look on Catherine's face. The brunette could feel a knot forming in her stomach as she realized she was the one who caused that look on her lovers face –Catherine had been through enough the last few weeks and now this.

Despite the fact Catherine had said she would be there for her, Sara wasn't ready to fill her in on all the facts she had tried so hard to forget for years. But at the same time she felt like betraying Catherine's trust by not letting her in on all that had passed.

Catherine awoke, sensing Sara's internal turmoil. Pulling the taller woman closer to her own body, Catherine placed a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek.

"Penny for your thoughts." she said as she reached for Sara's hand and entwined their fingers –an action they had shared quite often the last few days, molding their hands together, strengthening the bond that was already there.

"I just…well…" Sara tried, but she couldn't. Tears started to fill her eyes as she felt frustrated because she wasn't able to talk to her lover.

One look in the brunette's hazel eyes was enough for the strawberry blonde to know what was bothering Sara.

"Shhh. It's ok my love, take your time. Tell me once you're ready." Catherine said before claiming Sara's lips in a fierce kiss –trying to chase all the bad thoughts away.

As the kiss ended Sara let out a sigh. She was so glad Catherine understood, and any feeling of betrayal started to dissolve after feeling the older woman's lips on hers.

"Thank you, Catherine. I don't know what I did to deserve you." the brunette stated.

"Well, I do. You saved my life." Catherine said, locking eyes with Sara.

The younger woman raised an eyebrow at hearing that statement.

"You did." Catherine continued. "You saved my daughter, hence, my life. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I want to. I'm here because I love you and I want you to be a part of my life, of Lindsey's life."

Catherine reached up to wipe away a tear that had found its way across Sara's cheek. The brunette closed her eyes and leaned in to the soft touch of the older woman's hand.

Seeing how Sara longed for her touch, Catherine once again was surprised by the change in the taller woman's behavior. Months ago she never would have thought Sara could be craving for such contact with her –physically, but also emotionally. Before the strawberry blonde spoke up again she gave a little tug on Sara's chin.

"Sara, please look at me."

She needed to see the hazel eyes of her lover –the dark eyes that spoke to her without uttering one syllable- to know if her words reached their goal, to know if Sara shared the same feeling.

"And I hope you want us to become a part of your life as well."

"You already are. I can't even imagine a life without you in it. Both of you." Sara let her gaze drop, avoiding the blue pools in front of her as she spoke up again. "I'm sorry, Catherine, but I'm not ready to tell…"

But before Sara could continue Catherine silenced her by kissing the brunette's lips once again. "Please, Sara, don't ever apologize for that. I already told you, and I'll tell you once more, take your time. Tell me when you feel you're up to it."

Getting out of bed she held her hand out for Sara to take.

"Now, come on, let's shower and get dressed. Linds'll be done for today in about an hour, and I think she'll be delighted to see us both standing there to pick her up."

Seeing the look of love directed at her, Sara let her mind rest, all thoughts about what had happened all those years ago –along with the feeling of betrayal- had fled her mind.

Gratefully taking the offered hand, the brunette got out of bed and let her lover guide her towards the bathroom. Catherine opened the shower cabin and let Sara enter first. Turing on the water, both women let the stream cascade down their bodies.

As Sara tried to reach for the shampoo, pain shot through her side –her hands frantically grabbing at the offended spot. This reminded her once again that her body wasn't back at full strength yet, and she hated this feeling of being so vulnerable.

"Here, let me do that." Catherine said as she reached for the bottle and started to lather Sara's hair. She knew Sara was having a hard time –her body still recuperating, and not allowing her to be the independent woman she had always been.

Massaging the brunette's skull earned her more than a few groans of appreciation. It seemed that the action of Catherine's hands completely dispelled the previous feeling that had filled Sara's body, and replaced it by a much more comfortable tingling inside.

After Sara's hair was done, the rest of her tall body was next. Catherine didn't leave a single inch of skin untouched –not in a lust filled way, but only in a loving and caring way.

As the two women entered the bedroom again, they had only twenty minutes left to get to Lindsey's school. So, after quickly pulling on some clothes they headed out.

The drive over to Lindsey's school was done in silence –a comfortable silence though. Sara was watching out of the passenger's window, her hand resting on Catherine's thigh –circling motions caressing the strawberry blonde.

Sara's mind was finally at peace –even if it was just for a few hours- and she was looking forward to seeing the younger Willows woman again. The thoughts that now filled her head were of Catherine and Lindsey –thoughts of the love she felt for both of them.

"Honey, we're here" Catherine said as she placed her own hand on top of Sara's, stilling her caress, and entwining their fingers.

This action caused Sara to turn round and lock eyes with the beautiful woman sitting next to her. A sincere smile graced her face as she felt Catherine squeeze her hand. Leaning forward she quickly closed the distance between their lips and kissed the older woman.

The kiss was both fierce and soft at the same time, and Sara was once again amazed at the feeling that stirred up inside her as her lips touched the luscious ones of her lover.

Leaving the strawberry blonde breathless, Sara started to open the car door. "Come on, Lindsey'll be here any minute. She'll be so glad to see you."

Catherine reached for Sara's shoulder, turning the brunette round to face her. "Us. She'll be glad to see us…well, considering the hero-worshipping she's still got going," Catherine smirked, "my guess is she'll be glad to see you, and totally forget about me."

A little smile formed on Sara's face as she gave Catherine's words some consideration.

School doors opening and children running out shook both of the women out of their thoughts, and they quickly left the car.

True to Catherine's words, the little Willows woman soon spotted Sara and completely forgot about her mother.

"SARA!" Lindsey screamed as she ran towards the brunette, and lunged herself at the tall woman.

The brunette took a few steps into Lindsey's direction while Catherine stayed behind –giving her the chance to look at her child and lover interacting.

As Sara noticed what Lindsey's intentions were –jumping into her arms- she braced herself for the impact. Her body still not completely recovered made frolics like these pretty painful, but this time prepared for the little girl Sara opened her arms and gave the little blonde a big hug –fighting the stinging pain in her ribs.

"Hey Lindsey. How was your day?" Sara asked as she put her back on the ground.

"It was ok I guess. I missed you though." She said as she took the tall woman's hand.

"You didn't miss your mom?" Sara queried as they started walking towards Catherine.

Sending Sara a look that can only be described as 'Duh' Lindsey looked up into Sara's eyes. "Of course I missed her too, but I missed you most" Lindsey answered as she tugged the brunette's arms.

"Well, I missed you too." Sara ruffled Lindsey's hair before continuing. "Now, go to your mom. She missed you as well."

Catherine, who had watched it all, was glad to see how easily Lindsey and Sara were getting along. She realized that, even though Lindsey would never have her father around, Sara would be the best person to play a big part in her daughter's life.

"Mom!"

This time it was Catherine's turn to be engulfed by the little blonde tornado.

"Hey sweety." Catherine said before kissing her girl on her forehead.

"Mom, Jenny invited me for a sleepover. Can I go? Can I…can I?" She asked, while tugging at her mother's arm, and displaying her sweetest look.

Sara –who was walking towards the Willows women- noticed how Lindsey worked her charm on her mother, and knew she'd get what she wanted. 'Just like her mother' Sara thought, a smile coming onto her face.

As her eyes locked with those sparkling blue pools of her lover, the smile transformed into a full-blown gap-toothed grin. Reaching Catherine and Lindsey, Sara overheard an "I'll think about it", and realized Lindsey had reached her goal.

"Let's go home." Catherine said, and only after the words had left her mouth she realized what she had just said –she had called Sara's place their 'home'.

Sara noticed the change in Catherine's eyes, and before the blonde would become more distressed she walked over, took her hand, and entwined their fingers.

"Home it is" she said before closing the gap between her and Catherine, giving her a chaste kiss.

Half an hour later the three women reached Sara's place, now baptized as 'home'.

Since Catherine had to go to work that evening they decided Lindsey could go to the sleepover –after being given certain ground-rules by her mother.

"Don't worry mom. I'll be fine. I promise I'll get enough sleep and stay out of trouble." Lindsey sighed, getting a bit bored by her mother's extensive list of 'do's & don't s'.

After dinner, while Lindsey was packing her stuff, Sara and Catherine were seated on the living room couch, talking things through for the rest of the evening to come.

"So, no matter what, call, ok?" Catherine said, her hands absentmindedly stroking through Sara's dark hair –fingers massaging the nape of the brunette's neck. "Even if the only thing you need is to hear my voice."

"Hmm" Sara purred, enjoying the strawberry blonde's caresses. "I will."

Lifting her head from Catherine's shoulder, Sara locked eyes with the older woman, and inched closer. But instead of kissing Catherine's lips, Sara took a detour along the strawberry blonde's entire jaw –placing butterfly kisses all the way- before finally planting her lips on Catherine's.

Slightly suckling on the older woman's lower lip, Sara searched for entrance to the sweetness known to her as Catherine. Soon after, tongues were dueling, touching, exploring –but the sound of footsteps kept them from getting too involved.

"I'm ready" Lindsey said as she placed her bag at the door and grabbed her coat.

Catherine and Sara were still enjoying the closeness of each other's body –the remnants of the feel of their lips still lingering in their minds- and didn't immediately respond to the little blonde's words.

"Tick tock, let's go mom, or else you'll be late for work."

"And here I thought I was the parent." Catherine laughed before giving Sara one last peck on her lips, and leaving the couch.

"Have fun Lindsey." Sara said as she walked over to her.

"Thanks Sara, and don't worry. I'll be back before you know." The little girl beamed at her guardian angel.

"That's good to know." Sara smiled before she placed a kiss on Lindsey's forehead.

Lindsey grabbed her bag and headed for the door while Catherine quickly grabbed Sara's hand and pulled it to her lips –placing a soft kiss on the brunette's long fingers.

"Call me…anytime you need me" Catherine reminded Sara who merely nodded –mesmerized by the strawberry blonde beauty standing in front of her.

Once again Lindsey reminded her mother it was time to go, so Catherine let go of her lover and headed out.

While closing the door, the strawberry blonde mouthed 'I love you' –leaving Sara standing in the hall, smiling brightly.

But that smile was soon gone as she reached for the card in her back pocket and grabbed the phone from its cradle. After only a few rings the phone was answered.

"DA Muller?"


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews! This chapter isn't that long. In the next part the storyline will make more progress, and will contain more action. Please R&R!

**Part 6**

_A flash._

_Light reflecting from a metal object. _

_Fast vertical movements. _

_Pounding into flesh._

_The smell of iron filling the air. _

_Silence, deafening silence. _

_It seemed as if time stood still. _

_A woman, completely covered with blood, still pounding the knife into the body on the ground. _

_There lay a body on the ground, motionless in a large pile of blood. Strawberry blonde hair splayed around, matted with blood. _

_Suddenly the woman stopped the movement of the knife, and looked up –haunted, dark brown eyes filled with terror... _

Gasping for air, Sara bolted up right. A clammy hand went through her hair as she tried to get her trembling body under control.

This hadn't happened to her in a while.

During her life she had had her share of nightmares, but since she had been with Catherine and Lindsey –even in the hospital- those dreams about that dreaded evening all those years ago hadn't bothered her sleep anymore.

But this nightmare had taken an even more painful twist, the images still clearly visible in her mind: She had seen herself, knife in hands, straddling Catherine who was covered with blood –chest filled with stab wounds.

Sara felt herself become sick to the stomach and rushed herself to the bathroom, just in time to hug the porcelain throne, and empty the content of her stomach in it.

Minutes later she felt drained –not only her stomach, but also her strength. Her body started to shake heavily again. By taking deep breaths the brunette tried to pull herself together. Getting up, she headed for the kitchen, opened the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of beer.

The brunette walked over to the kitchen table, and sat down. Just as she was about to open the beer, she noticed a drawing Lindsey had made, and her hand stilled.

No. She wasn't going to fall back into an old, bad habit. Not with Catherine and Lindsey in her life. So, she walked back to the fridge, and replaced the bottle of beer with one of water. A chill went through her body, and Sara headed to her bedroom to get her robe.

As she walked back into her bedroom, Sara felt her entire body tense up again. To calm herself down, she steered her thoughts to the object of her affection –images of a certain strawberry blonde removing the tight feeling that had formed in her chest, replacing it with the feeling of being loved.

Remembering the shower they had shared that morning made her lips turn into a smile of gratitude. Even though the shared shower was the most physical thing they had shared, Sara was glad for Catherine's persistence on taking things slow.

_But as soon as my body's completely healed I'll show her how thankful I am for having her in my life. _A little smirk came onto her lips as that thought filled her mind.

She was amazed by the effect Catherine had on her. Only minutes ago she had woken up from a very, very bad nightmare, and now –by only thinking of her strawberry blonde lover- Sara felt herself relax completely.

Remembering the older woman's words from earlier that evening, Sara reached for her phone on the nightstand.

----

It was three am, and Catherine still had a few hours of shift left. As she walked into the break room, grabbing her well-deserved cup of coffee, she reached for her cell phone, contemplating on calling Sara.

Just as she was about to punch in the brunette's number the cell phone in her hand started to ring.

As she saw the number on the small screen, she smiled. _As if she knew I was thinking about her...heck... when am I _not_ thinking about her?_

"Hey you"

"God, how I've missed your voice." Sara said sighing

"It's only been a few hours." Catherine chuckled.

"Still…I can't wait till the end of shift so I can take you in my arms again." Sara said seriously.

Hearing Sara's voice, the strawberry blonde felt there was something wrong.

"Sara, are you alright?"

After a moment of silence Sara sighed. "I've had this dream."

"Tell me about it."

"I can't. Not over the phone." The brunette answered.

"I'll come home, I'm sure Grissom'll let me get off early." Catherine had already left the break room, heading for the supervisor's office.

"No. There's no need. I just needed to hear your voice, that's all." Sara immediately replied while thinking that what she had just said was so true –the strawberry blonde's voice having such a calming effect on her, and that that was all she had needed at the moment.

"Are you sure?" Catherine hesitated.

"Yes. I'll see you in three hours."

Before Catherine could protest to the younger woman's words she heard that Sara had hung up. Letting out a breath she unconsciously had been holding, she took the last few steps to Grissom's office, and knocked on the door.

There was no way she would wait three hours before being able to hold Sara close.

----

Half an hour after Sara had called Catherine, the brunette was still awake, feeling much more relaxed, but still dreading going to sleep again.

Then she heard someone at the door. Recognizing the sound of footsteps belonging to her lover, she shook her head.

"Stubborn woman." she muttered silently, as Catherine walked into the bedroom.

"I heard that." Catherine said, a small smile on her lips as she walked over to the bed, and sat down.

Opening her arms, Sara invited the strawberry blonde for a much needed hug –which she immediately got.

"So," Catherine started after a few minutes of silence –just enjoying each other's touch. "Want to tell me about that dream?"

Sara pulled herself closer to her body, and let out a big sigh. Looking up in Catherine's concerned eyes she knew the time had come. The time to let Catherine in on everything –her entire life, even the things she had worked so hard on to forget.

"I need to tell you something else first." The brunette said, taking her eyes from Catherine's.


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing! Now, on with the show...

"_I need to tell you something else first." The brunette said, taking her eyes from Catherine's. _

**Part 7**

"You're not regretting this, us, are you?" Catherine asked, suddenly –irrationally– fear took over.

"No." Sara said, immediately locking her eyes with Catherine's. "How could I regret what we have." To emphasize her words she pulled the strawberry blonde's head towards her, and captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

As the brunette's lips left those of Catherine, the older woman realized what was on Sara's mind, and that she would be included in an important part of Sara's life.

----

Catherine was seated against the headboard, stroking through the brunette's locks. Silently, she listened to Sara unravelling her past.

Hearing all the horror that had happened to Sara as a child, ending in the murder of her father –and her mother being the killer, caused the strawberry blonde's eyes to brim with tears

Catherine tugged at Sara's shoulders, causing the younger woman to turn around and face her. Placing her palms on both sides of the brunette's face she looked into the hazel eyes in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, Sara." Catherine said. She could see a change in Sara's eyes. The brunette wanted to speak up, but was silenced by Catherine's finger touching her lips.

"I know you don't want anyone's pity, and I'm not saying this out of pity. I'm sorry you had to go through all this all alone. But you're not alone anymore. You've got friends, Lindsey still worships you…and you're definitely stuck with me."

Sara was touched by Catherine's words, and made her feel good –at the least better than minutes before. Leaning up, she captured the strawberry blonde's lips in a desperate kiss –needing to be that bit closer to the other woman.

As their lips parted, Catherine spoke up again.

"You've become a strong, independent woman. You're compassionate, you're one of the top CSIs in the US. And now you've let me in on your past…I'm so proud of you."

"Well," Sara started, avoiding Catherine's eyes as she thought back at her almost-lapse.

"I wanted so much to drown it all, make it go away. I walked through the kitchen, beer in my hand, but then I saw Lindsey's drawing, and it all came flooded back. All those years ago I made myself the promise that I'd never turn into them…but I almost did." Sara started sobbing again.

"If it hadn't been for that drawing…I…I would've…"

Catherine noticed Sara's exhausted state, not only mentally, but also physically, for the sobs wrecking through the brunette's body were hurting her still tender ribs.

"Shhh, I'm here babe." Catherine let her lips graze along Sara's before continuing. "I love you, and I'll always be there for you. Now, let's sleep some more before the sun decides it's time to get up."

The strawberry blonde knew Sara still hadn't told her about the disturbing dream she had had, but that had to wait –the younger woman needed to rest.

----

A few hours later the sun indeed showed his face, announcing the arrival of a new day.

Sara was the first to wake up, still held in the safe embrace of Catherine. As her mind cleared of the last remnants of sleep, the brunette noticed her lover was still in the same clothes she had on as she worn to work that evening.

She felt so relieved she had finally let Catherine in on her past, and was glad for the support she got from her lover –enabling her to momentarily forget about her dream and the decision she had made regarding her mother's parole hearing.

Sara leaned up and let her lips softly graze along the strawberry blonde's –careful not to wake her.

After extricating herself from the older woman's arms, Sara made her way over to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast.

About five minutes after Sara left the bed, Catherine awoke, sensing that the brunette no longer was near.

As she heard noise coming from the kitchen she stretched and yawned once before climbing out of bed and heading over to her lover.

The smell of scrambled eggs, fresh coffee, and toast filled her nostrils as she took the last steps over to Sara, snaking her arms around the younger woman's waist before kissing her neck.

"Hmmm, this smells nice." Catherine said as she squeezed Sara even closer to her body before releasing her grip.

"Thought we deserved a good breakfast." Was the brunette's answer as she filled two mugs with steaming coffee.

Sara handed the mugs to Catherine, grabbed the two plates from the counter, and guided them to the kitchen table.

Breakfast was eaten in silence, but after they were finished Sara gathered all her courage knowing she still had to talk about her mother's parole hearing.

"Last night I called DA Muller." She started.

Catherine looked into Sara's eyes, nodding once and urging the brunette to continue.

"I told him I'd go to San Francisco…to talk to the parole board. And I…I want…" Sara averted her eyes, picking at the piece of toast left on her plate before continuing. "Will you please come with me?"

The strawberry blonde reached for her hand and entwined her fingers. "Sara, please look at me."

Tear-filled, hazel eyes locked with sparkling blue ones.

"I'm glad you've made a decision, and of course I'll go with you. I will be there to support you." She leaned over and gave the brunette a kiss, emphasizing her words.

As she sat back, Catherine spoke up once again. "When's the hearing?"

"Monday, but Muller wanted me to be there on Friday already, to talk things through." Sara said, feeling more and more relaxed as Catherine's thumb was caressing her hand.

"I'm sure I'll be able to make arrangements with the team, and Linds can stay at Nancy's."

The younger woman nodded.

"Now," Catherine said as she gathered the plates, "don't you have a check-up at the hospital today?"

"Yes." Sara answered after gulping down the last of her coffee. "Got to be there in an hour and a half."

"Well, let's take a shower, go to the hospital, and afterwards we can stop at the CSI HQ to make arrangements for the coming weekend." Catherine said as she walked to her lover, offered her hand, and pulled her along.


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: NO spare time + writer's block equals EXTRA long wait...sorry guys. Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

**Part 8**

Sara and Catherine were sitting in the waiting area of the hospital, the brunette tapping her feet every now and then, indicating her nervousness, the strawberry blonde reading an unidentifiably-old magazine.

Minutes passed and Sara's tapping got worse, now even making Catherine feel some nerves settle in her body. The older woman knew Sara needed some support, heck, she herself needed support. But now, Sara was all that mattered. If she felt good, Catherine would be ok as well.

Catherine placed her hand on Sara's thigh, "No need to be nervous, Honey. Everything will be just fine."

The soothing gesture did have a calming effect on the younger woman. Sara shifted in the very uncomfortable plastic chair and looked into the sparkling blue eyes of her lover.

"I know. This place just gives me the creeps," Sara said as she reached for Catherine's hand, making their connection even stronger –needing to feel the strawberry blonde as close as possible –and appropriate- in the sterile setting of the hospital.

Suddenly a voice both of the women recognized immediately came from behind, "Sara? Catherine?"

Turning their heads, they were met with the nurse they had quickly befriended during Sara's stay at the hospital.

"Ann," Sara started as she stood up and gave the dark-haired woman a hug, "it's good to see you."

"Likewise," the nurse answered as she stepped towards Catherine, giving her a hug as well. "It's good to see you both."

Ann had been of great help, making sure Catherine was able to see Sara when she had been in the ICU.

The nurse was glad to see both of the women, who she considered to be close friends. Although it had been a few days, she really missed the easy interaction between the three of them. As well as seeing the strawberry blonde and brunette's love for one another becoming stronger and stronger each passing day the younger woman had been in the hospital.

Just as Ann wanted to ask how Sara was doing, another nurse called the brunette's name.

"Miss Sidle?"

"Yes," Sara said as she walked over to the nurse who then led her to a small office.

"Dr. Bergman will be right with you."

"Alright," the brunette replied as she walked over to the desk and sat down in one of the chairs in front of it. She felt nerves wreck through her body, her heart screaming for Catherine to be right next to her.

Out in the hall was another woman filled with nerves. Catherine's heart was screaming as hard as Sara's, wanting to be in the same room as the brunette.

Ann, who was still standing next to Catherine, noticed the change in the strawberry blonde, and reached for her arm.

"Come on," the nurse said as she pulled Catherine along, "let's get you in there as well."

The older woman first looked surprised, but as she saw the grin on the smaller woman's face, her own lips curled into a smile as well.

The door opened and someone entered. Sara didn't look around, because she expected this person to be Dr. Bergman. But as the footsteps came closer, she sensed it was someone else, someone she wanted there all along.

As she felt a soft hand resting on her shoulder, she couldn't stop a smile from coming to her face. Turning her head to the side she saw Catherine taking place in the chair next to her. The strawberry blonde let her hand glide over Sara's arm and entwined their fingers.

Immediately she felt herself becoming calm again –well, as calm as she would get, being in a hospital and all.

Entwining their fingers, Catherine leaned closer to Sara and gave a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips. As soon as the connection was made, both of the women felt their bodies relax.

The door opened and Dr. Bergman entered, stethoscope slung around his neck, one hand holding a cup of coffee, the other holding a few documents.

"Miss Sidle," he said as he walked over to his desk and placed both the mug and the files on it, "how are you doing?" He held out his hand to greet the brunette.

"Fine…well, better," she said as she shook his hand.

Then he turned to Catherine and also greeted her.

"It's good to see you," he smiled at both of the women as he sat down behind his desk.

"Now, today we're just going to do a check up, see if you can be cleared for desk duty or not. So, if you would change into a gown," he said as he pointed towards the back of his office where a room-divider was placed.

"Alright," Sara said. As she rose from her seat she felt the strawberry blonde squeezing her hand one last time. Only for a split second their eyes locked, but the look they shared comforted the brunette.

After undressing, Sara pulled on a very uncomfortable hospital gown, and sat down, waiting for Dr. Bergman, who seemed to be in a friendly conversation with Catherine.

Sara's mind involuntarily started to fill with thought of the dream she had had the night before. She still hadn't told Catherine what it had been about, and now there was this nagging little voice telling her she should let the older woman in on what had haunted her the night before.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Dr. Bergman asking her if she was ready.

"Yes," Sara answered, clearing her head and preparing herself for the probably not completely pain-free check up.

"Alright, now if you would lay down," Dr. Bergman said.

The brunette did as she was told, and Dr. Bergman started by listening to her heart and lungs. Both were fine. Next, the doctor checked her blood pressure.

"120 over 80, perfect," Dr. Bergman said.

Then came the part Sara dreaded the most: the examination of her ribs. Carefully, Dr. Bergman put pressure on her still black and blue-colored ribs. A hiss of pain escaped from the brunette's lips.

Catherine, still waiting in the chair at the other side of the room, heard Sara's obvious distress and before she realized what she was doing she was already at the brunette's side, pushing the doctor out of the way and taking her lover's hand.

"Excuse me, Miss Willows, I need some space here," Dr. Bergman smiled.

Seeing the strawberry blonde's concern for Sara's well-being did him good. He had learned during the days that the younger woman had been hospitalized that she had been –and felt- alone for a big part of her life. So, seeing the two women looking out after each other was a sight he welcomed with open arms.

"Sorry," Catherine said sheepishly and took a step aside, but kept her fingers entwined with Sara's.

"It's alright," the man started, "I'm almost done. Last thing I need to check are the stitches."

After checking the healing wound, Sara was able to get out of the irritating hospital gown again.

She was tying her shoe laces when Dr. Bergman spoke up, "I don't see any reason why you can't start at work again, though I suggest you take one more week off, give your ribs a bit more rest so that they will be less tender."

"Ok," Sara said as she walked over to the desk where Dr. Bergman and Catherine were both seated again.

"I'd like to see you once more, say, in two weeks. You can just make an appointment with my secretary. So, If you don't have any questions," the doctor said while he scribbled something on Sara's chart.

"Actually, I need to know whether it is ok for me to fly. I've got a private matter wherefore I need to go to San Francisco," the brunette said as she stood behind Catherine, placing her hands on the strawberry blonde's shoulders for support –needing it physically as well as mentally.

Catherine placed her hand over Sara's and looked up to her lover, who was keeping a blank expression on her face while eyeing the doctor.

"Well," Dr. Bergman started as he thought about the brunette's question, "I don't know whether this matter can be postponed one week?"

"No, it can't," Sara answered sternly.

"Then," he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I can only say that I wouldn't recommend it, but I also don't have a reason to stop you from going, though I do suggest that you take as much rest as you can while on this trip."

Then the doctor's pager buzzed, the little screen displaying 911.

"I'm sorry ladies, I've got an emergency." As he stood up to leave he once more addressed the women, "Take good care of yourself, Sara, and listen to your body. And you," he added, now talking to Catherine, "keep an eye on her."

"I will," Catherine said as she took Sara's hand in her own.

The three of them left Dr. Bergman's office –the man running off towards the ER, the women following on a slower pace, walking down the hall.

When they were waiting for the elevator, Ann walked up to them.

"You guys in a hurry, or do you want to grab a coffee, tea, anything?" the nurse asked.

"Actually…" Catherine started, but was soon interrupted by Sara.

"We've got time," the brunette said to Catherine, then turned to Ann and smiled, "Lead the way."

The three of them sat down in a quiet corner of the cafeteria, Sara and Catherine on one side of the table, Ann on the other.

Sara could feel Ann's inquisitive eyes on her, smiled at Catherine, and then took a sip of her orange juice –coffee still being banned.

"You know, you can just ask," Sara said as she placed her glass back down.

"Yeah," Ann smiled sheepishly, "but I don't mean to pry or something."

"It's ok. Bergman said I'm doing fine, ordered one more week rest, then I can go back to work…doing paperwork only. Though he wasn't completely happy with me flying to San Francisco…"

"San Francisco? Why?" Ann asked.

"Long story," Sara waved it off, at the moment not wanting to delve into the story of her past.

While Sara and Ann chatted away, Catherine grabbed her cell phone and switched it back on. She noticed she had missed one call. Listening to the message left behind she heard her sister Nancy say that her son Jeremy had the chickenpox, and that she couldn't take Lindsey while they had to go to San Francisco.

Snapping her cell shut, Catherine let out a sigh. This immediately caught Sara's attention.

"Something wrong?" the brunette asked, placing her hand on her lover's thigh.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go with you," Catherine answered.

"Why not," Sara and Ann asked simultaneously.

"Nancy can't take Lindsey, and we can't take her with us." Catherine was close to tears as she thought about having to let Sara go through this all alone.

Sara noticed Catherine's watering eyes, leaned towards the older woman and placed a chaste kiss on Catherine's cheek.

"I'll be ok," she said.

Ann, who had been silently thinking about this situation, placed her cup of coffee on the table. Looking at the sad faces in front of her she spoke up, "If you want, Lindsey can stay at my place. I'm on dayshift this week and I've got the entire weekend off. That is if she wants to stay at my place, and you are ok with it. "

"Really?" Catherine asked incredulously. Sure, the four of them had bonded quickly while the brunette had been hospitalized. Still, she hadn't suspected the nurse's gesture.

Ann nodded, "Sure. I think I can manage to keep control over that lovely teenager of yours for a couple of days."

"I'll remember you said that," Sara laughed at the dark-haired woman in front of her.

"Ha ha, very funny," Ann mocked, then turned to Catherine, "When are you guys leaving?"

"We still need to book our flight, but we plan to go tomorrow afternoon," Catherine answered.

"Ok, well, just drop her off at my place. You know where that is, right?"

"236 Port street," Sara responded, "You sure you can handle a little blonde tornado?"

"Positive," the nurse smiled.

"Alright. Well, we'd better get going. I'll call you once we know more about our flight," Sara said as she stood up, Catherine and Ann following her example.

After sharing their goodbye-hugs, Ann headed off to the nurses' station while Sara and Catherine went to the CSI HQ where they would have to make some more arrangements.


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

**Part 9**

Arrangements had been made at work, allowing Catherine to take leave for San Francisco, tickets for the afternoon flight were booked, and now Catherine and Sara were picking up Lindsey from school.

They just got out of the car as children came running out of the school building. Sara walked around the front of the car and stopped to stand beside the strawberry blonde. Catherine slipped her arm around the younger woman's waist –partly for giving Sara some support, but mostly just for the physical comfort of having her close.

"Mom?" Lindsey came walking towards the car, a surprised look on her face. "I thought aunt Nancy was coming to pick me up."

"She was, but Jeremy got sick and so you can't stay there."

"What's wrong with him?" the little Willows woman asked as she placed her arms around Sara's waist, pulling her into a miniature hug.

"He's got the chickenpox," the brunette answered.

"And since I've never had the chickenpox he can give them to me because it's contagious, right?" Lindsey looked up into the tall woman's dark brown eyes.

"That's right," Sara replied, smiling at the wisdom of the little girl. As she looked over at Catherine she noticed that her lover also sported a bright smile.

Catherine, seeing the easy and loving interaction between her daughter and her lover, hadn't been able stop a bright smile from gracing her lips.

"So," the little girl started again, "where will I be staying then?"

"At Ann's," Catherine said as she opened the door for Lindsey.

"Really?" Lindsey practically screamed, jumping up and down.

"Only if you want to, if you rather…" Catherine started.

"Duh," Lindsey interrupted, let go of Sara, and jumped in the backseat. As she began to buckle up she spoke once again. "Come on, mom, Sara, let's go. I gotta get my stuff," Lindsey grinned from ear to ear as she pulled the door closed.

"Ok," Sara laughed at Catherine, "I guess she's alright with it."

"Yeah," Catherine smiled as she took a step towards the brunette and placed a kiss on Sara's soft lips.

Suddenly their liplock was interrupted by a honk.

Both women turned to face the car and saw Lindsey had crawled onto the driver's seat, and was motioning wildly.

"Do you think your daughter is trying to tell us something?" Sara kidded as she leaned her forehead against Catherine's.

"I think our daughter is _definitely_ trying to tell us something," Catherine said as her hand placed a dark brown lock behind the brunette's ear.

Sara quirked an eyebrow as her ears registered the words 'our daughter', but, before she could question the strawberry blonde's words any further, Lindsey honked another time.

"Come on," Catherine said as she stepped away from the tall brunette, "let's get going."

The ride home was filled with Lindsey's ideas on how she was going to fill the time she would be spending with Ann.

"Please behave yourself," Catherine sighed as she heard one of Lindsey's wild ideas of adventure.

"Of course I will mom, you know me," the little blonde said, angelic look plastered on her face.

"Yeah," Sara laughed, "And that is probably why your mom said so."

"Saraaa!"

Sara and Catherine were quickly done with packing for their San Francisco trip, but Lindsey was taking a lot more time packing her stuff for her stay at Ann's.

The two older women were in the living area, seated on the couch, trying to relax a bit. Catherine had her arms wrapped around Sara and nuzzled the brunette's neck. She reached for the younger woman's cheek and turned her face, and while she was closing the gap between their lips, a scream came from Lindsey's temporary bedroom.

"Mom! I need another bag!"

Catherine let out a big sigh as she leaned her forehead against Sara's.

"I'll go," Sara said as she extracted herself from her lover's arms. As she walked away, Catherine called her back.

"Yeah?" the brunette asked as she turned and took a step back to the couch.

"You forgot something," the strawberry blonde said, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Is that so?" Sara said as she leaned over the back of the couch. "I think I need a hint."

The strawberry blonde was more than willing to oblige, and so one of her hands found its way up and pulled Sara closer. Her tongue first licked over her upper, then her lower lip, and as distance between the younger woman's lips and hers lessened she bit on her lower lip –the twinkling still in her eyes.

"Ah, yes," Sara breathed, causing a shiver to shoot through Catherine's body, "I remember."

She closed the remaining gap and gave the strawberry blonde a sweet and lovingly kiss.

Catherine's car reached 236 Port street and only seconds after the car came to a full stop Lindsey barged out and headed for the front door where Ann had appeared.

"Ann!" the little Willows said as she ran towards the nurse who pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, Lindsey. How are ya?" Ann asked.

"Good. I'm really looking forward to spend time with you. You're so cool," Lindsey stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I see you've found a new hero to worship," Sara smiled as she and Catherine came walking up to the house, Catherine carrying Lindsey's bags. (Sara had wanted to take one as well, but got a slap across the hands from the strawberry blonde and was told she didn't need to exert herself more than necessary.)

"Oh I don't think Super Sidle is that easily replaced," Ann kidded as she nudged Sara's shoulder, making both of them laugh.

The four of them walked into Ann's house. After the nurse had pointed Lindsey where she would be sleeping, she let the little girl settle in the room.

Catherine and Sara locked eyes. The strawberry blonde gave her lover a little nod, walked into the guestroom, and helped Lindsey unpack her belongings.

Ann led Sara to the living room and both of the women settled on the couch.

"Thank you very much for doing this, Ann," Sara said.

"It's ok. That's what friends are for, right?" Ann smiled. "Besides it's great to not have to spend a few days alone, work the only thing taking up my time."

After a few moments of silence Sara spoke up again. "We're going to San Francisco because I need to testify for a parole board."

"Parole?" Ann asked softly.

"My mother killed my father," Sara stated coldly. Ann was stunned by that remark and wanted to speak up, but was stopped by Sara raising a hand.

"The DA's office asked me to have a meeting with the parole board. She's a danger to society, to herself, even to me. And I definitely don't want her near Catherine or Lindsey. That's why I need to go. I have to make sure she doesn't get out."

Ann could only nod as her mind processed everything the brunette had just told her.


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: Thank you all very much for reviewing!

**Part 10**

The two women finally boarded the plane. The wait had been long and Sara felt that her body had hardly any energy left. Their flight to San Francisco International Airport would arrive at 7.30 pm, giving both of them time to recharge some of that lost energy.

Looking out of the window, Sara felt Catherine's hand on her thigh –the strawberry blonde's thumb making circular motions, offering the brunette's body some relaxation while her mind was still filled with thoughts of what was to come.

The next morning, they were going to meet with DA Muller. On the phone, he had said he wanted to talk things through with Sara before she would be heard by the parole board. So, when they would arrive at San Francisco they would head out to a hotel, get some sleep and Friday morning they had an appointment at the DA's office.

A sigh escaped the brunette's lips as she remembered that, fortunately, she wouldn't see her mother during this parole hearing.

Catherine, who –at a glance- noticed the younger woman's mindset, leaned closer to Sara, placing her head on the strong shoulders of Sara and reached for her lover's tightly clasped fingers.

Wanting to pull the brunette's thoughts away from the dark thoughts that were invading her mind, Catherine decided it was time for another subject.

"How'd you think Linds is holding up?" the strawberry blonde asked as she entwined their fingers.

Sara turned and faced the older woman. A little snicker left her throat before she spoke up, "I think the right question in this case would be: How's Ann holding up?"

"Hmmm," Catherine smirked as she felt the brunette's head settle on top of hers. "I think you might be right on that one."

"Yeah," Sara started and after placing a kiss on the strawberry blonde locks she continued, "It's very brave of Ann to take your little blonde tornado while we're away."

_----_

_Meanwhile, back in Las Vegas, Nevada._

"Alright, Lindsey," Ann said as she came walking into her living room, carrying two mugs –one filled with hot cocoa, the other with steaming coffee. "What would you like to do?"

"Well…" the little blonde started and took the offered mug. "Thanks…actually I was thinking maybe you could show me how to take pictures? Remember you promised me that day? When Sara was still in the hospital?"

Ann nodded, already regretting for having made that promise to the –at that time crying- girl. She had promised to show the girl how to take photos like a real photographer. A twisting, stinging feeling settled in her stomach as certain memories from years ago flooded back into her mind.

"I thought…maybe we could take some pictures of…I don't know…Sara's bike or something? You know? Those arts-y black and white pictures?"

Again the dark-haired woman merely nodded.

"Then, when Sara comes back, I'll have a present for her. A thank you gift for all she's done for me…with the fire and all…" Lindsey said, her rambling finally coming to an end.

Ann looked at the girl and was met by a puppy-look –big eyes, lower lip protruding a bit.

"Please?" the girl added for good measure.

Ann found herself agreeing before she could even really think things through.

_Now I understand what Sara means with being unable to resist the Willows' charm,_ the nurse thought, a small sigh escaping her lips as Lindsey almost bounced her off the couch as she hugged the dark-haired woman.

----

"Ladies and gentlemen," the captain's voice sounded through the intercom. "As you can notice we have hit some turbulence."

"Some?!" Catherine huffed, both hands clamping on to Sara's right arm as the plane violently vibrated through the air.

"We are almost cleared from this air stream, which will lessen the turbulence. Our ETA is 7.30. So, we're still on schedule." And with that said, the voice over the intercom stopped.

"Yeah," Sara said, referring to the strawberry blonde's question/statement from before. "This really is _some_ turbulence. I've had worse."

"Really? When?" Catherine asked, her head leaving Sara's shoulder –eyes locking on the hazel ones of her lover.

"After the trial, all those years ago, when I promised myself I'd never go back…"

"I'm sorry," Catherine said, immediately regretting ever asking.

"It's ok," the younger woman said, "This'll be the last time…the final chapter." Or so she hoped.

She couldn't stop a tear from falling, which Catherine noticed, reaching over, cupping Sara's chin.

Pulling her closer, the older woman closed the gap between their lips, engaging them in a passionate and loving kiss –offering Sara all the comfort the strawberry blonde could give.

----

Ann opened the small walk-in closet in the spare bedroom and walked to the back, Lindsey curiously following close behind.

"Where did I put it," the dark-haired woman muttered to herself as she perused through the boxes standing on the ground.

As she saw the letters 'DR' on the side of one of the boxes she knelt down. "Ah…there it is."

After setting a few boxes to the side, she was able to grab hold of the large box, covered with dust –showing that it hadn't been touched in a long time.

"Why do you keep this hidden in your closet?" the curious little blonde asked.

"That is a long story," Ann sighed.

Lindsey noted a change in Ann's demeanor and realized she probably didn't want to talk about it, so the girl decided to let it rest…for now.

----

The two women arrived at San Francisco International Airport at 7.50 pm, the turbulence causing a delay of twenty minutes. A bit tired of the long sit, though mentally more rested, Sara and Catherine headed for the conveyer belts at the baggage claim area to collect their suitcases.

"I'm glad the flight is over," Catherine said as she reached for Sara's suitcase, "That turbulence was getting to me."

"Yeah, I noticed. Pfff, that death-grip you had on my arm," Sara pouted as she rubbed over her right arm. "I think it might be broken," the brunette kidded.

"Really?" Catherine said, arching an eyebrow. Fortunately, or so the strawberry blonde thought, they were in Frisco so the retaliation she had in mind could be executed.

Quickly putting the suitcase onto the trolley Sara had just grabbed, Catherine positioned herself right in front of the brunette. "Let's examine that broken arm of yours."

"Cath, what ar…" but before Sara could finish her question, Catherine kissed her full on the lips. Immediately Sara's hands found their way across the smaller woman's body –one settling in her strawberry blonde locks, the other –the right one- settling on her ass.

As soon as Catherine felt the brunette's right hand give her a little squeeze she broke off the kiss, grinned and stepped away. "See? Nothing wrong with your arm, certainly not broken."

"You and your evil tricks," Sara said, trying to look offended. Spotting Catherine's suitcase she quickly stepped up to the conveyer belt and grabbed it –placing it on the trolley as well.

"Don't pretend you didn't like that," Catherine quipped, "Your eyes are betraying you."

Sara decided to ignore the smirking strawberry blonde's last remark and started to push the trolley towards the exit. "Come on, let's go," Sara said as she turned round, offering Catherine her hand.

----

Together the two walked back to the living room, Ann carrying the large box, Lindsey a small bag containing extra lenses, filters, and other smaller photography utilities.

"Alright," Ann said, the sadness that had invaded it just minutes before now completely vanished –or at least covered up by her normal, vibrant sound. "Let's get started."

Opening the box, she started to reach for all her books on photography. After placing those on the table she grabbed the two photo albums that were also in there as well. Ann sat down and took one of the albums in front of her. She opened it and a small smile came onto her face as she saw the picture on the first page.

It was a picture of her mother and father, taken a long time ago –when she had been about Lindsey's age. Her parents had given her a camera for her birthday and since that day she had always wanted to become a famous photographer. The next few pages were all filled with her first series of snapshots of her family.

The little blonde Willows had been skimming through a book about black-and-white photography, and now reached for the other album, curious about the nurse's pictures.

The first few pictures had nature as their theme –mountains, lakes, forests. It seemed to Lindsey that each part of the country had been captured by Ann's lens –showing almost fairytale like landscapes surroundings.

In the next picture, a woman was lying in a hammock, the photo taken from a low point of view –sunlight creating a strange looking halo around the woman's body.

Lindsey flipped through the next couple of pages –noticing the same dark-haired woman was on all of them. The woman made the girl think of Pocahontas, with the long, jet-black hair, her skin having the color of coffee latté.

Seeing there were a dozen or more pictures all with the same woman posing on them Lindsey figured the woman had been one of Ann's models.

Ann had put the album on the table and was now checking out her old, first camera and was glad to see it still worked. _This is a great camera for Lindsey to learn how to make pictures, _Ann thought as she reached for a roll of film.

Lindsey was almost done with the photo album, but as she leaved through the last few pages which were filled with pictures of landscapes again, something fell out –a Polaroid.

Grabbing the Polaroid picture from the ground she saw the same dark-haired woman again –Ann standing behind her, arms around the woman's waist while kissing the woman's cheek.

"Ann?" Lindsey asked as she walked around the table, stopping next to the nurse and showing her the picture, "Who's this?"


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

**Part 11**

Ann gasped for air, her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. _Shit, what is that doing in there?_ the dark-haired woman thought as the Polaroid imprinted itself into her retinas.

She could feel her stomach turn into a knot and pressed her lips tightly together –almost as if afraid her stomach contents would otherwise find its way out- but knew by the look on the little blonde's face that there was no way out.

As Lindsey saw the pained expression on Ann's face she immediately regretted her curiosity –she could hear her mother's voice already, reprimanding her nosiness. She placed the Polaroid on the table in front of the nurse.

The young Willows reached for Ann's arm, pushed it aside and climbed onto the dark-haired woman's lap.

"It's ok," she said as she gave the woman a hug, "if you don't want to talk about it…"

Ann smile through her teary eyes, "How did you become so wise at this age?"

"Dunno," Lindsey said as she leaned back a bit. "I think it's in my genes." This earned her a soft chuckle from Ann.

The dark-haired nurse let out a shaky breath then reached for the picture. "This…" she said as a finger traced the woman's face, "This is Jessy…"

-----

At 8:30 Sara and Catherine were already settled into their hotel room. They decided that they'd stay there and order some food. Room-service had just brought their dinner and now Sara –carrying two plates- came walking over to the large love seat that was standing in the living room-area of their room.

"Hmmm, this looks great," Catherine said as she took the plate Sara offered her.

"Yeah," the brunette answered as she sat down next to her lover. "I'm really hungry."

"Me too," Catherine said, a smirk coming onto her face as she looked straight into Sara's Hazel eyes before continuing. "Though not only for food."

Sara blushed as she noticed Catherine's eyes wandering over her body. "Yeah…well," -she cleared her throat- "let's eat _this_ first."

Sara –knowing what her strawberry blonde lover was playing at- felt herself becoming a little uncomfortable. Not because of Catherine, nor because of what she wants. But merely because –though her body was very willing- she didn't want to give in to her lusts while her mind was actually filled with thoughts about her mother and about the hearing.

Catherine noticed the pensive face of the brunette and regretted her comment. Bending towards her lover she placed a long lingering kiss on Sara's cheek, while her hand sneaked its way to the back of the younger woman's neck –her fingers playing with the soft short hairs they encountered.

Without words Catherine managed to calm Sara's stormy thoughts and knew the brunette realized Catherine understood her, and didn't want to push her.

In a comfortable silence they ate their dinner.

-----

Ann threw herself onto her couch. She was tired. Physically and emotionally she was completely worn down. Lindsey was finally asleep and now the dark-haired woman was left alone with her thoughts.

It had been a long time that she had thought about Jessy –that she had _talked_ about Jessy.

Lindsey –though a young girl- had proven herself to be a very good listener, letting Ann tell her story, understanding her –even comforting her. The nurse was still amazed at the way the girl had handled, had reacted. So mature.

"_Well, _Lindsey had said, _In two weeks I'll be twelve so...I'll be even maturer then."_ The nurse had laughed then, and had to laugh again as she remembered the proud look on the young Willows' face.

Looking over at the table her eyes fell on the photograph equipment that was still spread out on it. Standing up from the couch she walked over. Immediately her hands reached for the Polaroid of Jessy. She picked it up and let her fingers trace over the picture.

Tears started to fall silently as her mind filled with thoughts about the beautiful tall dark-haired woman.

"God, Jessy, I still miss you so much," Ann sighed.

-----

Though Sara had been able to get some rest during the flight, Catherine –who had been bothered by the turbulence- felt her eyelids becoming heavy and stifled a yawn.

Sara placed her plate on the small table in front of them, then reached for Catherine's and placed it on the table as well. She stood up from the love seat and held her hand out.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

"I'm not tired yet," the strawberry blonde said right before she yawned again. "Besides, I first need to call Ann, check how everything's going."

Sara bent down and kissed her lover's cheek. "You're right." She reached for her cell and handed it to Catherine. Sitting down on the seat again, Sara pulled Catherine into her arms and watched intently at her lover's nimble fingers punching in the nurse's number.

-----

"Hello?"

"_Ann?"_

"Catherine, hi," the dark-haired woman said as she sat down at the table.

"_How are things going? Did Lindsey behave herself?"_

The nurse huffed ruefully. "You have got one heck of a smart girl." Ann let out a little laugh.

"_How so? She didn't give you any trouble or something?"_

"I'd say it is more from the category 'or something'…No trouble really," The nurse raised her hand wiping it across her face, pinching the bridge of her nose.

**To Be Continued…**

Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! THANKS!


End file.
